Gundam SEED INDEPENDENCE Mode 04
by junetrish024
Summary: With Solana rescued, Soyala and Anila learned the treachery of their leader when Solana's family, murdered came to his awareness...


Mode 04:  
Betrayal 

.:Intro Song:.  
"Fly Away" by Nami Tamaki 

The Archangel, with the Kusanagi and the Eternal, the Three Ships Alliance, continues to approach their destination. The rebuilt colony of Heliopolis...

It's been four days since he had been rescued... Solana is bored to death as he was confined for injuries He obtained in the battle in the past four days... Though still injured and bandaged, Solana decided to go out of his room... As he went out, he bumped into Meia...

Solana: Ugh! Ouch!  
Meia: Are you alright?  
Solana: Hope so.  
Meia: I'm so sorry.  
Solana: It's nothing... I'll be fine.  
Meia: Well, you should be in bed right now.  
Solana: Doc said I can go out on the fourth day.  
Meia: Even so! You shouldn't strain your self to much or else your going to make your injury much worst.

Meia then helped Solana up on his feet as he rested on the wall of the ship...

Solana: Well, thanks for the concern. Anyway, you know where Soyala is? I gotta talk to him, you know.  
Meia: Soyala is at the Eternal. I suggest you wait for him to return.   
Solana: It's important that he hears what I have to say.  
Meia: I see...  
Solana: Well... thanks for helping me...  
Meia: I--it's Meia... Meia Lucille...  
Solana: Sol... Just cal me Sol...  
Meia: Well, see you later.

Suddenly, a flashback of a woman who hits Sol. He then suddenly held Meia's hand...

Meia: Eh?  
Solana: Oh... Ammm... One more thing...  
Meia: Yes?  
Solana: Eternal... it's the reddish ship right?  
Meia: Yes.  
Solana: Okay... that's all... Thanks...

Meia and Solana then went on separate ways. Solana went to his room to change to his gear. He then slip thru to the cockpit of the Paragrine...  
He switched the gundam on...

Sai: Captain, we are online with the Paragrine...  
Murrue: Huh!

Murrue was puzzled...

Murrue: That's impossible... Let it thru...

Sai obeyed Murrue and a picture of the pilot of the Paragrine was seen... Murrue was amused to see Solana...

Murrue: Mr. Solana, where do you plan to go?  
Solana: I have to go to the Eternal... I've gotta have a word with Soyala... It's really important...

Anila was at the bridge by then...

Anila: What the hell do you think your doing Sol!  
Solana: Oh! Hi Anila!  
Anila: Don't 'hi' 'hello' me!  
Solana: I've got to see and talk with Soyala, it really urgent! Now, open up or I'll use these to open it up!

Solana aimed the Paragrine's beam bow towardds the hatch...

Solana: Open the hatch!  
Murrue: But your still injured... You might stress yourself!

Murrue then saw the eyes of Solana in the monitor... She saw the same eyes when she recalled Athrun's actions in the previous wars... Anila then spoke...

Anila: Let him go... He won't stop.

Murrue then nodded... Anila thanked her then...

Miriallia: Opening hatch...  
Solana: Thanks. It's really important that I speak with Soyala.  
Miriallia: Clear!  
Solana: Solana Melfill, Paragrine Gundam, taking off!

Solana then took off and headed towards the Eternal...

Solana: Eternal, this is Solana Melfill, request permission to land.   
Deckman: The hatch is secured, you're cleared to land.  
Solana: Thank you!

Solana then landed the Paragrine and headed towards where Soyala is...   
Soyala was at the bridge area together with Athrun, Kira and Cagalli...   
They were talking when...

Solana: Soyala...  
Soyala: Sol!  
Solana: Soyala, we have to talk...

By then, Kira and Athrun noticed Solana...

Kira: Solana!  
Athrun: Why are you in here?

Cagalli and Lacus then noticed Solana's presence...

Cagalli: Solana!  
Lacus: Huh!  
Soyala: What are you doing here! You're suppose to be resting. You might worsten your injuries, you know.  
Solana: I'm sorry  
Athrun: Well... it's too late for that...  
Soyala: Well, it can't be helped... So, what is it you want?  
Solana: I... ned to talk to you...  
Soyala: Well... can it wait for a bit more?  
Solana: O--okay...  
Soyala: Thanks... Lacus, where were you?  
Lacus: Oh! As I was saying, the PLANTS...

Solana then walked out of the bridge...  
He was dissapointed when he walked out when...  
Suddenly... 

Radarman: Ma'am, three small unknwown objects were spotted at the east sector. We tried to communicate with it but it doesn't respond.  
Lacus: Huh?  
Radarman2: Ma'am, three ZAFT rebels ships were detected at the northeast sector!   
Lacus: Camander Waltfield...  
Waltfield: Soyala, Kira, Athrun, go and intercept ZAFT forces. Contact Archangel and Kusanagi.

Soon, word reached the Archangel and the Kusanagi...

Cagalli: Send the M1 and the Muramase's.  
Leondil: Aye!

The Kusanagi then launched its group of M1's and Muramase's...

Cagalli: I'll go too...  
Leondil: ME--eh!

But it's too late for she had already fled the room to change to her gear...  
At the Archangel...

Murrue: Anila, Yzak, Dearka and Mu, go and help in the interception of the enemy. Meyrin, go and manage the retrieval operations.  
Meyrin: Aye!  
Yzak: Well, atleast I'll have to show them what I can do.  
Dearka: Toast to that brother!  
Anila: Hnn...

Dearka and Yzak toasted their helemets as Mu geared... Meyrin did the same... Anila then went ahead of the group...  
At the Eternal...  
Soyala, Kira and Athrun came out of the bridge... Solana caught up with Soyala...

Solana: Soyala...  
Soyala: Sol! You're still here!  
Solana: What's going on?  
Soyala: Oh. Three unknown objects were sighted... ZAFT rebels are also approaching...  
Solana: ZAFT...

Solana clentched his fist when he heard "ZAFT"... Soyala noticed this but ignored it and floated away towards the hangar... 

Solana:Three objects... why am I feeling this chill?

Solana then floated towards the hangar...

Miriallia: Yzak, you're clear!  
Yzak: Yzak Joules, ZAKU Phantom, launching!

Yzak then flew...

Miriallia: Dearka, you're next...  
Dearka: Dearka Elsman, ZAKU Gunner, launching...  
Sai: Mu...  
Mu: Mu La Flaga, Destroy Gundam, launch!

Dearka flew followed by Mu...

Miriallia: Anila...  
Anila: Anila Marsill, Hardrose Gundam, taking-off!  
Sai: Officer Meyrin...  
Meyrin: Meyrin Hawke, ZAKU Gunner, taking-off!

The two flew away...  
At the Kusanagi...

Deckboy: Representative Athha, clear!  
Cagalli: Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, launch!

Cagalli then followed some of her attack units...  
At the Eternal...

Deckboy: Athrun, clear!  
Athrun: Athrun Zala, Justice Gundam, heading out!

Justice then flew on Athrun's mark...

Deckboy: Kira, clear!  
Kira: Kira Yamato, Freedom Gundam, launch!

Kira then joined Athrun...

Deckboy: Soyala, clear!  
Soyala: Soyala Aosaka, Courage Gundam, take-off!

Soyala then flew and joined the others...

Deckboy: Solana, clear!

But Solana is out of himself, wondering why he is feeling such fear though there is nothing he must fear yet...

Deckboy: Solana, clear!  
Solana: H--huh? Oh!

Solana then prepared to launch..

Solana: Solana Melfill, Paragrine Gundam, take-off!

Solana then flew...  
Shortly, they all regrouped as the retrieval team performed the task at hand... They quickly did it and proceeded to the Archangel... 

Soyala: What have we got?  
Murrue: Wait, we'll link you the video...

A video then flashed at the screen of their cockpits...

Anila: What the hell is that?  
Man: It's some sort of a case...  
Anila: Case? Case of what?  
Cagalli: Hmm...  
Meyrin: Open it up...  
Man2: Just a second ma'am...

They opened it up to the surprise of Solana...

Soyala: Wonder who they are? Anybody?

Suddenly, Solana quietly went into SEED mode and bursted...

Soyala: SOLANA!  
Solana: This is a dream...  
Soyala: Huh?

A beam barely hit him... This signaled his attack...

Solana: HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO MY FAMILY!

Solana went on a rampaged as he attacked some mobile units...

Soyala: S--Sol...

Solana single handedly attacked the fleet... Soon, the remaining units retreated...

Solana: I SWEAR FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL, I SWEAR, THEY WILL PAY!

Solana then tried to chase the fleeing enemies but Soyala stopped him... 

Anila: Solana, dude, cool down!

Anila also tried restraining Solana but he is out of control already... 

Soyala: Forgive me...

Soyala the went on SEED mode as he used his beam sabers to slash off the thruster system of Solana...

Solana: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Solana tried but he won't go for his thruster system is down and is power is running low... Realizing this, Solana then bursted in tears... 

Solana: DAMN THEM! CURSE MUSICA!

This surprised Soyala and Anila...

Soyala: Solana!  
Solana: This! This is why I've wanted to talk to you Soyala!  
Soyala: Sol...  
Anila: Solana...

They then decided to land their gundams... At the briefing room of the Archangel, they listened to Solana as the corpses of Solana's family was being observed... They had decided to let them float to the sun... But before that, they Solana get a glimpse of them for a while...  
One body of a dead female caused Solana to cry even harder...

Solana: EMILIE!  
Soyala: Solana...  
Solana: My EMILIE! MOM! DAD!... I SWEAR... I SWEAR... DEEPER THAN HELL ITSELF, I'LL AVENGE YOU!

Solana then mourned for a mean time... After a while, he calmed and started talking...

Solana: The Musica... headed by Gener McCormick, planned this all along... He doesn't give a damn if you were killed or imprisoned... All he did is make you, make me, make the others his pawns for his plans... And now, they have killed my family... The only thing I chresihed all my life...

Soyala and Anila can't react upon hearing the truth...

Soyala: P---PAWN... M---ME...  
Anila: DAMN IT!

Anila punched the wall as Soyala clinched his fist in disgust and anger... 

Solana: Musica is not a place for Sodinians who seek a place to exist again, but instead it has become a place called hell... Gener used some Sodinians as his Guienea pigs for his experiments. He now uses our fellow Sodinians as chess puzzle who fight for him... He has aligned himself with the rebelious ZAFT and the notorius CoRN... He also manufactured a drug quite similar to that used on the biological CPU's... He also had made a heartless crew on the Musica which is now a large colony of puppets... Musica also has a large beam cannon far more similar to the GENISIS doomsday device...

Hearing this, Athrun was alerted, remembering the casualties of the war two years agao by the said weapon...

Kira: We've got to destroy it then!  
Athrun: I agree...  
Solana: You'll be killed... Yes you're skills are quite impressive... 

Solana grinned while still in pain of his loss...

Solana: But, put in your mind, we Sodinians are failed coordinators too... And to top that, they are drug-enhanced... Also, they had made various mobile suits... And also their own gundams... the pilots are frm the three factions... The MMLU-010S Comet Gundam, piloted by Dar Fujiwara of the rebel ZAFT. The MMLU-011R Nova Gundam piloted by CoRN's ace pilot Gus Concrete. And Musica's own, the self-proclaimed phenom, the MMLU-012F Blackstar Gundam, piloted by Anne Doe Mhin... When I left, there are still four undone units... In short, go there and face death.

The ones who heard shivered at what they are against at...

Soyala: Looks like, we will have to work this out...  
Kira: I agree...

Soyala and Athrun shook hands to signify their unity...  
The men then came to put the bodies in their own coffins that is programmed headed to the sun...  
Solana took one last glimpse as he swore silently to get who did this horrible act to his family... The group then called it a day and left... Still headed towards the rebuilt HELIOPOLIS, they are unaware of what lies ahead of them... 

.:End Song:.

"Promised Land" by Nami Tamaki 


End file.
